Security systems commonly include a keypad on a control panel for controlling (e.g., arming or disarming), configuring (e.g., installing, “learning in” new sensors), and managing the security system. A display on the control panel displays visual information to a user of the security system in response to user input or system events and, in some cases, such display may include touch or proximity based input functions in addition to or in lieu of a keypad.
During a typical installation of new sensors, an installer reads identifying information (e.g., serial numbers) of the new sensors and enters it on the security system using the keypad and/or display. The duration of the installation process increases with the number of sensors and the placement of the sensors, since the installer has to walk back and forth between the control panel and the placement location of each new sensor.